Naptime
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Naptime becomes Sam's favorite part of the day. ONE-SHOT


Naptime was Kate's favorite part of the day.

Thanks to Sam's early morning schedule for work or class, Kate was always up at five in the morning. At first, Kate hated getting up at five to make breakfast for Sam. But after a few weeks, her body had gotten used to getting up early, and she had no choice but to get up and out of bed.

Three days out of the week, Sam was home before noon. It was also on those days, that Sam didn't work. That was the plus of interning at a law firm. Sam only worked two days during the week, and a few hours on Saturday. The office was always closed on Sundays.

Today, it was Tuesday. Sam pulled up into the driveway, and got out of the car. It was a little after 11:30, and he was home early after his classes.

"Katie, I'm home!" Sam shouted, as he stepped into the house.

He shut and locked the front door, settig the keys down onto the table. Sam could hear her footsteps coming down the hall, and a few minutes later, the petite blonde appeared. She smiled at him, before running up to him for a hug and kiss. Sam lifted her up off the floor and carried her into the livingroom, where they sat on the sofa. Kate laughed as Sam tickled her sides lightly.

"Sam!" she yelped, jerking about in his arms.

He kissed her again, and Kate inhaled sharply. She was still amazed, at how her husband's kisses still left her breathless after each one.

"How was class?' she asked, a few minutes later.

What Kate got in return, was a yawn. Sam Winchester just yawned in her face. Blinking in utter shock, she began to laugh. Getting up off of Sam's lap, Kate pulled him off the sofa.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as she pulled him down the hall.

Pushing the door opened to their bedroom, and shut the door behind them. She then looked up at Sam and smiled.

"Naptime," she said, nodding.

Sam groaned, "Kate, I don't want to nap," he said, as Kate went to change into her blue nightie.

Dropping her dirty clothes into the hamper, Kate pushed the windows open, then walked back to the their bed.

"Too bad. You're tired and I'm tired, and we're taking a nap," she said, lying down ontop of their sheets.

Sam grunted in response and changed out of his clothes, mumbling under his breath as he did so. A few minutes later, Sam was laying down next to her in bed. Kate giggled, as Sam pulled her over to him by her waist, and burried his face into the crook of her neck.

"I thought you didn't want to take a nap?" Kate asked, as Sam yawed again.

"Shhhh. Sleep," he mumbled, as he closed his eyes.

A few seconds later he was snoring.

Several hours later, Sam woke up with a jolt. For a moment, he'd forgotten where he was and what day it was. Blinking a few times, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was a little after five-thirty. The bedroom was growing dark, as the began to set. Sam propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, trying to remeber what had happen earlier that day. Suddenly, Kate let out a moan, and rolled over, stretching out like a cat. Her blue nightie was bunched up at her waist, exposing her flat stomach and her black lace panties.

Sam laid back down and wrapped his arm around her bare waist, pulling her closer to him. Tracing circles onto her hip, Kate hummed lightly, as his fingers danced across her bare skin.

"Hmmm.." she moaned, lifting her left leg up to scratch her right with her foot.

She then draped her leg over Sam's, before arching forward, streching again. Sam's hand traveled up and down her back, tickling her skin as he went. Kate shivered, pushing away from Sam. A few seconds later, she was awake and looking at him through tired eyes. When she saw that he was awake and looking back at her, she groaned.

"Sam, that's not nice," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"What? I can't watch my wife sleeping?" he asked, as she rolled onto her stomach.

"You weren't watching me. You were touching me," she said, her eyes still closed.

Sam put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly, before laying close to her. Kate burried her face into the pillow, as Sam's had slipped underneath her nightie. She yelped as his hand moved off her back and underneath her chest, cupping her left breast.

"SAMMY!" she squealed, lifting her head up off the pillow.

Sam chuckled, and Kate shook her head at him. Rolling onto her back, Kate allowed Sam to pull the nightie over her head, and she pulled Sam ontop of her.

It was at that moment, when naptime also became Sam's favorite part of the day.


End file.
